


Rin's View

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Rin has no idea why those men helped her and her team, but she's extremely glad they did.





	Rin's View

                       

                                                                     Rin's View

 

          Rin gets jolted awake from the genjutsu by her teammates. At the first sight of them she almost cries, at the second sight she sees Obito’s red eyes and Kakashi’s bleeding face and her inner Medic does cry.

But she doesn’t have time to help because the caves falling in and the three are running for their lives. She takes a breath once their out but let’s in out in a panic when she sees a man holding a glowing red hand to Kakashi’s face. Rin swears the sight cuts years off her life.

When Obito leaps to his rescue Rin is right beside him.

Only, neither of them had registered that there was another man behind them. A man who grabs them and sits them down with a firm shove and Rin swears she sees sand dancing around his hands but can’t be sure.

Then Kakashi is shoved down beside them and the red headed man is telling them to stay put as a squad of rock ninja come out of the bushes. Rin checks on Kakashi’s face and looks for bandages instead of following the fight, she trusts her teammates to let her know if they’re in danger.

The only thing she takes away from the next two or so minutes is that the two strange ninja argue worse than Kakashi and Obito. She honestly didn't think that was possible.

When it’s all over the Blonde man passes her some extra bandages and she wraps up Kakashi’s no longer bleeding face. She’s so focused on her task she almost doesn’t notice Minato-sensei’s arrival.

Rin does notice when she’s suddenly launched into the air at said sensei just before a black and white creepy looking monster emerges from the ground.

Rin’s lungs freeze up at the killing intent that hits the air just before a yellow flash takes over her vision and she is suddenly in a Konoha camp sight.

The BOOM that follows shortly after knocks almost everyone but sensei off their feet. Rin takes this opportunity to grab her team, all of whom seem to be in various stages of shock, over to the medic tent.

She glances at Senei, who seems fine, and Obito who is still sporting red eyes but only a few scratches before she leads Kakashi over to a cot and undoes the bandages to get a real good look at his damaged eye.

….His damaged eye that is now a bright, vibrant, glowing, red.

“Kakashi?” she calls to her in-shock-teammate and he drags his focus to her.

“Can you see out of your left eye?” she asks him calmly. Because she can tell from the scar just how deep that cut was and right now his eyes should be split in half, not glowing like a sunset with a slit pupil of a predator beast.

The silver haired boy closes his right eye and looks around before looking back at her with both eyes and giving a single nod.

Rin lets out a relived breath silently thankful that Kakashi is all right. A quick glance to Obito and she sends a silent thank you to the two crazy ninja that decided to save a pack of genin. She has no idea why they did it but she is extremely extremely grateful that they did.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a tiny bit longer than the others and sorry it took so long to get it out!  
> Thank you to Human-at-heart and VWeb for the comments on Obito sees and thank you to Simzim who gave me the plot bunny that snowballed into two more fics.  
> And Thank You All SOOOOO Much for the Kudos!!!


End file.
